Kanto Arc: Adventures Aren't all They're Dreamt To Be -being rewritten
by Story Time With MercyBot
Summary: When you dream of an adventure, you think of some great tale where the hero always wins in the end. However, people always forget the thoughts of home and the feeling of something missing. The truth is, adventures are lonely. Despite the happiness and joy of the journey, there is always the yearning for home in the back of your mind. But, in time, would you ever want to go?
1. Slipping Into Space

"Hello." - Human Speach/Untranslated Pokémon Speech

 **"Oddish!"** \- Translated Pokémon Speech

 _'How are you?'_ \- Thoughts

 _ **"I'm perfectly fine."**_ \- Pokédex Speech

"That's wonderful to hear." \- Telepathy

Prologue

My day had been pretty boring to start. I had woken up, taken a shower and gotten dressed in a simple outfit. Knee high black socks, dark blue slip on shoes with white bottoms. Black pants, red turtleneck, my glasses, and I even pulled on a little gold bracelet with a small charm made from a colorful marble. It reminded me a lot of a keystone, an item that allowed pokémon to mega evolve and was introduced in the sixth generation pokémon games. After I had dressed, I had breakfast, fed the animals, did a few chores, and even relaxed and listened to some music while I drew some.

It was a very nice day out so I had eventually ventured out of the house and took a long walk to the park. Being such a beautiful day, I wanted to walk around the lake and the park was almost picturesque today. A gentle breeze tugged the high reaching tree branches into a soft, swaying dance as leaves fluttered to the ground, spinning in complicated patterns until they reached the ground. The sky was a clear, friendly blue, save for a few, puffy white clouds that drifted across the sky lazily. The sun shone off the lake as the geese and ducks swam around, chirping merrily.

My feet thumped softly on the gravel path as I walked. I soon began to notice that nobody else was around and I stopped, looking around. While it was the beginning of fall, there would usually be at least one or two people here. Slowly, the gentle wind died and dark clouds seemed to come from nowhere. My heart started thumping heavily in my chest, the sound echoing in my ears. There was no rain or thunder. Just ominous, dark clouds pulling across the once friendly blue sky. There wasn't even wind. I looked around, noticing that the ducks and geese had vanished as well.

I turned on my heel and started running, hoping by some chance to get home before anything happened. Suddenly, the wind came back, though it was merciless and powerful as rain suddenly started up in a pounding harshness. I kept running, hoping to get to shelter when I suddenly slipped on the gravel path and I tumbled down a small, but steep grassy hill towards the lake.

I closed my eyes, just as I expected to hit the water. For a brief moment, I felt very cold, as though I was caught in a blizzard and I wore only light clothing. The feeling was accompanied by a strange floating feeling, though both sensations vanished after only a second. I suddenly felt dry, my clothing, skin, and hair, having not even a trace of moisture left. I felt warm too, the feeling of being under the sun when it wasn't hidden by clouds and there was soft, sweet smelling grass brushing my cheek. I opened my eyes and sat up, vision a bit blurry as my sight readjusted and I froze when I saw I was in a large, open field dotted distantly with some rocks and trees.

I hissed when I realized there was a sharp sting coming from my left calf and I pulled my leg up and pulled back my pant leg, wincing when I saw a large, bleeding friction burn. I tied back my pant leg, thankful it weren't torn or covered in blood.

I stood slowly stumbling slightly as I did so, "What in the world happened? And... Where am I?" I pulled my phone from my pocket and turned it on. There wasn't a phone signal however there was an internet signal. Still confused, I turned it off again and tucked it away before turning and limping off slowly.

I tripped and fell, yelping as my injured leg hit the ground. I looked to my feet, having felt one of my feet hit something small and hard and I searched for what I had tripped over only to see a spherical object looking like a type of pokéball I knew to be a safari ball. I picked it up, confirming my suspicions, _'But... Its heavier than what a toy should be...'_ I thought as I turned the cold object in my hand.

I tapped it, my long nails clacking against it's glossy surface, "These toys usually have a pull string on the bottom or an opening latch on their button so..." I checked the bottom. No string. I turned it around until I found its button before pressing it, very curious as to why it was so heavy.

The ball opened and I sqeaked as a bright, white light raced out, jagging to the ground and forming a small creature I knew very well. It was smaller than what I knew its recorded height to be, about eight inches shorter. Its body was round and dark blue with small, round blue feet. It had tall, bright green leaves atop its body and bright, ruby red eyes and a small mouth.

"Odd?" The little creature cooed, its tone questioning as it looked around. Its bright eyes landed on me, "Odd!" It chirped, tone cheerful before it caught sight of the injury on my leg, "Ish! Odd!" It squeaked before running off.

I reached my free hand after it in vain, "W-wait..." I muttered, voice trailing off, _'What in the world is going on?! Pokémon don't exist! Nor has Nintendo made any virtual reality games!'_ I was pulled from my somewhat panicked thoughts by the little plant-like creature coming back with about five large, yellow, pear shaped fruits in its leaves.

"Oddish! OddOdd!" It chirped, dropping all but one. The little creature placed the fruit into my hand with its surprisingly dexterous leaves and I dropped the ball at the sudden gesture. I was a little nervous to be so near this little creature that, while cute, could easily kill me. The little oddish set to work, quickly cutting apart three fruits and tossing away a large, dark seed.

"Oddish!" The pokémon chirped, looking at the fruit in my hand as it finished cutting up the fruits. It made a motion, as if telling me to eat it before it nudged my leg so it could get to my injury more easily.

I hissed as it laid the sliced fruit on the wound, pressing them down and soaking my leg in juice. I glanced at the fruit in my hand, trying to ignore the stinging from my leg as I did so. The fruit had a few orange spots on its skin and it took a moment before I recognized it.

 _'A sitrus berry? But... What does that mean? There's an oddish and sitrus berries here... But... That can't mean... Could I have somehow ended up in another world?'_ I thought as I bit into the fruit. I chewed it slowly, savoring the odd, but wonderful taste it had. It was an odd mix of sweet, bitter, and sour, while it had very dry skin.

I scrunched up my nose, much preferring something sweet right now. As I finished off the fruit, I glanced back the oddish only stare, a bit shocked to find the wound on my leg gone. The oddish was eating a remaining, uncut berry before it noticed I was watching. It tilted its head as I tossed the pit of my fruit and wiped the juice from my leg and pulled down my pant leg before I stood, a bit stunned find no pain at all.

I turned to leave, determined to get out of here when I was stopped, "Oddish!" I glanced back at the oddish only to see it holding up the pokéball for me. I raised a brow before taking the ball. The oddish bounced to my feet as I turned and started walking. The little pokémon easily kept up as it chirped out an odd little tune.

I turned the ball in my hand, just now noticing a little button on its bottom. It was tiny and easily blended in, making sense for me to miss it before. I pressed the button and the ball suddenly shrank, "Well that's usefull." I muttered glancing at the oddish briefly. I tucked the now shrunken ball into my pocket. Hopefully I'd find out what was going on here, and soon.

 **(A/N Hey all! This is a rewrite of my original Kanto Arc story. I wasn't happy with how it had been turning out. I felt as though it were moving to fast and that it wasn't written as I'd have liked. So I'm redoing it. I changed my starter from Larvitar to Oddish on account of deciding I'd wait until later to get that little pokémon. For now, I'm happy with how its going. Thanks for reading! Be sure to Favorite, Follow, and Review!)**


	2. Viridian City

"Hello." - Human Speach/Untranslated Pokémon Speech

 **"Oddish!"** \- Translated Pokémon Speech

 _'How are you?'_ \- Thoughts

 _ **I'm perfectly fine.**_ \- Pokédex Speech

"That's wonderful to hear." \- Telepathy

~~~~~~~~~~/o0o\~~~~~~~~~~

It'd been a couple days since I ended up here. I had managed to find out where exactly where I was by wondering around for about a day and a half. I had been on route one, just outside of Pallet Town, though when I had gotten to Pallet Town, Professor Oak had thought I had just wondered off the path.

~~~~~~~~~~/Flashback\~~~~~~~~~~

I fidgeted as I followed behind Professor Oak, the little oddish still trailing behind me. The professor looked a bit different compared to the games and anime, but not much. He was just a bit taller and more broad across his shoulders and back, and he looked ever so slightly younger. As I followed behind him, I was shaking, a little panicked, _'What if he finds out I'm not from here? What will he do then? He doesn't look like the Professor Oak I'm used to so he might not act like him either! He might do some kind of weird experiments on me!'_

Just as I had thought to turn and run, the professor stopped in front of his lab and walked in, beckoning me to follow as he walked further in. When I entered, I looked around, a bit surprised to find the professor's lab to be identical to what was seen in the anime, though while it was bright, it wasn't as bright as it had appeared in the anime.

"I'll need your name and age." I jumped and looked at the professor to see him holding a small, white pokédex. I nodded, still a little panicked as I shifted from foot to foot, "Follow me." I followed after the old man and he led me to a computer, "Just answer these questions here. Don't worry about touching any buttons as you can just tap the screen to answer.

I nodded and set to work. My fingers twitched as I entered the first two letters of my name before freezing, _'I should probably use a different name here...'_ I thought before quickly entering 'Callarose Diablo' as my name. I did enter my actual age however. The computer beeped when I was done and Professor Oak came back. He popped the white pokédex into a small slot and tapped a few buttons before the pokédex popped out and he handed it to me.

"This is yours now young lady. It serves as your ID and a way to help you with training your pokémon." I nodded and took the device before the professor shooed me out, "Be careful and have fun!" He said as I slowly walked off.

~~~~~~~~~~/Flashback End\~~~~~~~~~~

Now, I was nearing Viridian City, after I managed to stay on the clearly marked path, and I had only just gotten the idea to scan the little oddish that was now my starter I guess. I held up the white device and pointed it at the little pokémon. The device pinged and a male mechanical voice spoke, introducing itself before scanning the oddish.

 _ **Hello. My name is Earl. I am a pokédex programmed by Professor Samuel Oak for Trainer Callarose Diablo. Trainer is eighteen years of age, female, and has a carry limit of six. Trainer's ID number is 66890.**_

 _ **Oddish, the Weed Pokémon. Oddish search for fertile, nutrient-rich soil to plant itself in. When it is planted, this pokémon's feet are thought to change shape and become similar to tree roots. The more nutrients an oddish gets, the glossier its leaves become.**_

 _ **This Oddish is female and knows Absorb, Sweet Scent, and Acid. It also knows Synthesis and Petal Dance however training is required to properly use these moves. This Oddish has the ability Chlorophyll meaning it is faster the brighter the sun is. This Oddish is level ten.**_

 _ **This Oddish appears to be smaller than average with larger leaves than normal. Would you like to nickname this Oddish?**_

I stared for a moment at the blank line as a small keyboard popped up, allowing me to type out a name. I glanced at the little oddish, now confirmed to be female, "Do you want a name?" I asked her. The little pokémon jumped, chirping in joy as its leaves quivered.

I giggled, seeing the display as utterly adorable. I had always thought oddish were adorable pokémon, "Alright... hmm... How about Leafy?" I asked. Oddish's leaves drooped and she shook her head, "Okay... Sunny?" I received another negative repsonse, "Well then how about Evergreen?"

The oddish paused for a moment before her leaves quivered and she chirped, "Alright then!" I said, giggling, as I typed out the name. The pokédex pinged.

 _ **Oddish is now known as Evergreen.**_

I pulled out Evergreen's ball when I felt my pocket warm and I looked at it. On its glossy surface, Evergreen appeared to have been etched into it. I smiled and tucked the ball away with the pokédex. I looked down at Evergreen with a smile, "Let's get some supplies and a bag when we get to Viridian, okay?" I said and she chirped. I sighed and we started walking while I was lost in thought, _'This seems good and fun, but how am I going to get home... I miss everyone and I've not been gone all that long either. I wonder how they're doing. My brother might be playing his games and my parents are probably at work... But what about my friends? Are they worried about me? Do they miss me?'_ I sighed and shook my head lightly and looked ahead before blinking, a little shocked.

I'd been lost in thought long enough to not notice that Evergreen and I had reached the outskirts Viridian City. I glanced at Evergreen before bending down and scooping her up. She squealed as my hand came around to rest against her feet and hold her back to my chest.

I started walking, smiling as she started chirping happily, "I don't want you to get lost so I need to carry you." I told her and she nodded. I walked around, finding that fact that Viridian was mostly grey and violet a bit odd. I looked around, glancing in shop windows as I went. I paused when I found a store that sold bags.

Evergreen chirped and I smiled before entering the small store. I looked around, seeing many different bags. Some were large and others small. I set Evergreen down and she stuck close to me as I walked around, looking for a bag I'd like. It wasn't long before I saw a medium sized brown bag. It was very simple with its rounded shape and simple fold over top with a small, gold colored clasp. It had a single, wide strap that would go over the shoulder as it rested against your hip or back.

I picked up the bag, looking at its tag. It read '300 poké' something that confused me. I pulled my wallet from my pocket and looked inside finding five bills, all saying 500, "Come on Evergreen." I said, walking as the little pokémon trailed after me.

I walked up to a counter on the far right of the store where a tall, auburn haired man stood at a register, "Excuse me." The man looked down, raising a dark brow, "I'd like to get this." I said, holding up the bag. The man grunted, taking the bag and ringing it up.

I took out one of the bills and handed it to the man and he took it and put it into the register before giving me a receipt and a silver coin that read '200'.

"Thanks and come again." The man said, his voice gruff as I turned to leave. I stopped by the door, where a trash can sat and took off the bag's tag. I opened it before I pulled my phone and wallet from my pockets. I placed them into a small, inner pocket that was easily accessible from the outside. I noticed some tiny, stitched on squares on the bag's strap after I closed it. Out of curiosity, I pulled out Evergreen's pokéball and held it to the topmost square. I jumped a little when the ball was pulled to it and it stuck there. I shook the strap, a bit happy to find the ball not falling off despite the jostling.

"Hmm... I need to get a sleeping bag and some pokéballs and potions." I muttered as I picked up Evergreen again after I slipped the bag's strap over my head and let the bag rest against my right hip. The little oddish squirmed until she was comfirtable as I left the shop, looking around, hoping to find a pokémart or pokécenter. I didn't really know if they'd have a blue or red roof, like in the games, or look completely different, like in the anime.

I thought about asking one of the numerous people around but I didn't really want to. I wasn't a people person and I hated speaking up to talk to them. I sighed and held Evergreen a little closer before I walked up to a random person.

"Excuse me?" I spoke up to someone, my voice quiet and hesitant. It was a tall young woman with blue eyes and long red hair. She looked down at me, raising one elegantly curved brow, "Do you know where the pokémon center is? Or even the pokémart?" I asked her.

The woman nodded before speaking, her voice coming out as a soft, sweet ring, "Yes. Just down the path here and to the left is the center. You can't miss it. Its a large, dome-like building with a bright red roof. The pokémart is a small, blue roofed building right next to it." She directed, pointing down the path.

I bowed slightly, smiling, "Thank you ma'am." I said before turning and walking down the path. Just as the woman had said, the center was a large dome with a red roof and there was a small, blue roofed building next to it.

I entered the blue roofed building first, glancing around as Evergreen wiggled from my arms to walk next to me. I looked at the prices before I finally found the potions and pokéballs. I thought back to how much money I had. I had two thousand and two hundred remaining. Basic pokéballs were two hundred while basic potions were three hundred.

I didn't want to spend it all as I needed to get a sleeping bag later so I picked out five basic pokéballs and three basic potions before walking to the counter where I paid. Thankfully, I didn't have to actually speak to get the items. I just paid for them and put them along with the last bit of my money, a gold coin that read 300, into my bag.

I then turned to leave, heading to the center next door with Evergreen close behind me. On the way there, I noticed the sky was darkening. I didn't know if it was free or not so I decided I'd ask before getting a room in the center tonight. Upon entering, I noticed that everything looked brand new, as though it had recently been built, though there was a small area that was taped off. I could see that it looked utterly destroyed in the taped area though.

I walked up to the counter, weaving around several trainers. Many of them had common pidgey, ratatta, and even both nidoran genders but a few had pokémon like persian, raichu, and I could've sworn I saw a furret in the corner. Upon reaching the counter, I looked up at the ever friendly face of Nurse Joy.

She was much taller than I'd thought, appearing to be a staggering five foot and ten inches. She had thick, vibrant pink hair that was styled into two, looping pig-tails in the back with curly bangs across her forehead. Her skin was pale and her eyes a deep, blue-violet while her clothing was a typical nurse outfit with a fluffy skirt.

"How can I help you?" She asked, her voice soft and sweet, coming off in a pitch similar to that of a cheerful chansey.

"Umm... I was wondering if I could get a room..." I muttered, feeling as though I'd lost my voice.

"Of course. If you're a trainer, you can get a room for free. If you give me your ID card or your pokédex, I can register a room to you." The woman said, smiling brightly.

I nodded and pulled out the small, white device, and handed it to the woman. She took it with a smile and slipped it into a small slot below the counter. There was a sound like the rushing of air before my pokédex popped out again along with a card. Nurse Joy then handed it and the card to me.

"Here you go dear. Your room number is one-zero-two." I nodded and turned to leave after thanking the woman. I walked away and up some stairs labled 'overnight rooms' with Evergreen bouncing at my feet. I found my room easily, unlocking it with the keycard.

I entered, seeing it sparsely decorated, only having a simple bed, side table, and a small door leading to a plain white bathroom. I sighed, falling to sit on the bed after slipping off my bag. I set my pokédex and room key on the side table along with my glasses after I took them off. In no time at all, I was under the bed covers, after shedding my clothes, and slowly drifting off. Evergreen was already asleep next to the pillow, her large leaves dropping to cover her little face as she slept.

I soon fell asleep, thoughts of home slowly spreading into my dreams...

~~~~~~~~~~/o0o\~~~~~~~~~~

Name: Callarose Diablo (Catherine)

Age: 18

Sex: Female

Pokémon Carry Limit: 6

Poké: 300

Badges: N/A

Ribbons: N/A

Place of Birth: Unknown

Home Town: Unknown

Crimes: N/A

Heroic Deeds: N/A

Items: 5 basic pokéballs, 3 basic potions, pokédex, glasses, wallet, cellphone.

1.) Evergreen(Oddish) - Grass/Poison - Female - Lv10 - Chlorophyll - N/A - Absorb, Sweet Scent, Acid - Synthesis, Petal Dance - Smaller than average. Cannot use Petal Dance or Synthesis properly. Caught it a safari ball.


	3. Mini Chapter - Odd Dreams

.

.

I had thought I was dreaming of home, and for a short time, I had been. I had been back home again, in the park I had disappeared from. I had stood from where I had been lain out on the ground, thinking maybe I had been knocked out and that everything had been a dream. That is until the world around me suddenly seemed to be torn from the edges and into a dark abyss.

The world was a simple black void and I stood on a thin, gold path at its center. It branched out into two paths leading to two different pictures. One was a perfect picture of my home. Two cars in the gravel driveway and a large tree in the front yard that reached for the heavens above.

The other picture made my breath hitch. It was of myself, holding Evergreen with a large smile, appearing as though I were laughing. There were three faded shadows by me, each seeming to be different people. I lifted my foot, wanting to get closer when something stopped me.

"So you're the human that has crossed the borders." I froze at the voice. It echoed like a whistle in a cave and I couldn't tell if it were male or female. I looked around before my gaze landed on what as behind me. Standing on a floating golden stage was a tall figure, though I couldn't tell their gender from their appearance.

They had silver hair and they wore an odd, golden crown with a sharply pointed front. Their skin was so pale, it reminded me of snow and they were wrapped in a long, white robe with sleeves so long that I couldn't even see their fingers. The bottom of the robe pooled around their feet and was held up only by a loose, golden sash.

I opened my mouth to speak only to find myself unable to utter a word, "You do realize you were not supposed to arrive here yet, judging from the incomplete picture?" I searched the figure's face, though their eyes were obscured by a pale grey ribbon.

"Human of the Other Relm. I must inform you that you nearly made a decision of which you knew not the consequences. And it is not time to make that decision either." The figure lifted an arm and I found myself surrounded by a gold glow, "I look forward to the day we finally meet human." The voice echoed before I was thrown into the darkness and a dreamless sleep.

When I would awake the next day, I would have no recollection of the odd dream. I would simply continue as if my sleep had been dreamless.


	4. Captures And Battles!

"Hello." - Human Speach/Untranslated Pokémon Speech

 **"Oddish!"** \- Translated Pokémon Speech

 _'How are you?'_ \- Thoughts

 _ **I'm perfectly fine.**_ \- Pokédex Speech

"That's wonderful to hear." \- Telepathy

 **Warning! There is a part of this chapter with cursing! It is written in as one of the characters introduced in this chapter curses, though it isn't much! Thanks for reading this warning!**

~? POV~

The morning was pretty slow and dull. I wanted to have a battle with someone however nobody was willing to battle me, though that might have to do with most of them being new trainers. I sighed as I slumped further into my spot on a cushy couch in the pokémon center. A slight movement at the edge of my vision made me sit up and crane my head to see a short, young looking trainer.

A little oddish trailed at her feet as she wondered around the center, seeming shy as she said something to a trainer that approached her. She was a pretty cute kid too. The girl wrung her hands together, fiddling with the strap of her bag as she nodded, blinking big eyes behind the thick, black frames of her glasses. I eyed the duo as they left the center and pulled a pokéball from my belt.

It was a pretty ball, pink and purple and looking as though it were made of cotton candy. This ball was actually rather plush compared to the cold metal of most other pokéballs. The pokémon in this ball would do a new trainer some good. Now to see if it'd accept her or not. If not, I'd just have to find a new trainer for it.

With that in mind, I stood up, my boots thumping on the ground as I turned and walked out the sliding doors of the center. I followed at a distance and hid from their view when they stopped. I watched as the girl's eyes darted around the field as she battled, narrowing slightly and giving her the look of a veteran battler.

Her quick, sharp tone as she called out orders even made her sound like she was more experienced than she appeared. I faintly noticed that her sudden change from a little, scared beginner to this veteran made her opponent stumble, which would cause him to loose.

Looking closer, I noticed the girl's eyes glowing a faint violet light and I smirked, _'She'll definitely make a good trainer for this little one...'_ I thought as I headed back to the pokémon center.

~Callarose POV~

When I woke up this morning, I didn't think I'd end up in a battle with another trainer, but here I was, on a field with my little oddish out before me. My knees were shaking as I waited for my opponent to release his pokémon. When he did, I had to hold back a wimper when I recognized it.

It was a large, bipedal, reptilian creature with crimson scales and a cream belly. There was a horn-like protrusion on the back of its head and it had narrow green eyes and a long snout. It had relatively long arms tipped in three sharp claws and short legs with three claws on each foot. Its long tail was tipped in a brightly burning flame.

"Chaaaar!" The charmeleon growled as it glowered at Evergreen's much smaller form. Evergreen's leaves quivered as she shuddered in fear. If I had a choice, I wouldn't be using her but she was my only pokémon.

I pulled out my pokédex to scan the pokémon, trying my best to act as though the thought of fighting a first stage evolution didn't scare me.

 _ **Charmeleon, the Flame Pokémon. Charmeleon mercilessly destroys its foes using its sharp claws. If it encounters a strong foe, it turns aggressive. In this excited state, the flame at the tip of its tail flares with a bluish white color.**_

I gripped my bag's strap tightly as the opposing trainer gave a large, cocky smirk, his green eyes sparkling in excitement, "Ember!" Came his command.

The charmeleon gave puff of smoke before it reared back its head. It opened its maw wide and I could make out a bright glow from its throat as its tail flame suddenly flared. The charmeleon spat many small flames towards Evergreen as I paled slightly.

My gaze flicked to the brightly burning sun for a moment before returning to the battle. I narrowed my gaze, "Dodge to the right!" Evergreen swiftly followed my order, her leaves practicaly glowing in the bright sun as she blurred from sight.

The ember hit the ground where she had once stood, sending sparks flying. Evergreen appeared back into sight a few feet to the right, her little red eyes narrowed. She chirped something to the charmeleon, causing it to glower and growl loudly, likely a taunt of some sort.

"Acid!" I yelled. Evergreen gave a low, growling chirp before she sucked in a breath. She spat a large, acid green blob towards the charmeleon which, upon contact, caused it to stumble back with a cry of pain.

"Metal Claw!" The charmeleon hefted a large, clawed paw and it glowed a metalic silver. Moments before it swung, I smirked.

"Sweet Scent!" Evergreen chirped and she released a sparkling pink mist from her leaves. The charmeleon froze, the glow vanishing from its claws as its eyes drooped, almost as thought it were tired.

"Repeatedly bombard it with Acid!" Evergreen nodded before spinning into action, repeatedly spitting acid green blobs at the large fire type. After a few moments, it collapsed onto all fours, breathing heavily and it appeared as though it had a dark, feverish flush across its snout.

The charmeleon flinched as it glowed violet for a moment and I inwardly cheered. It was poisoned, meaning this battle might go a little quicker, "OddISH!" I threw a look to Evergreen in time to see her throw large, leaf shaped blades of energy at the heaving charmeleon.

They struck true, easily blowing the charmeleon back to my shock, _'Razor Leaf? But that's an egg move! The pokédex never mentioned her knowing that!'_ I thought. That move had obviously been a critical hit on the fire type, seeing as it was panting more heavily now.

"Flamethrower!" In my shocked state, I ended up allowing Evergreen to be hit by the sudden onslought of red flames.

"Douse it with Acid!" Evergreen flinched but she obeyed my orders, easily putting the flames out by producing a deep green acid that looked far more watery than her usual attack. I glanced at the puffing charmeleon, "Razor Leaf once more!"

Evergreen threw her leaves foreword, hurling leafy blades of energy that caused the charmeleon to fall back, defeated. Evergreen bounced happily, chirping all the while at having won before she bounced over to me and jumped into my arms.

"Amazing Evergreen! I'm so proud!" I said, my voice squeaking as I spun her around. My opponent walked up to me with a sigh.

He handed me three bills, each reading 500 and I gave him a questioning look before he explained, "If you have over five thousand poke, than you must pay the winner of the battle. When a more experianced trainer looses to a less experianced trainer, we give up more money. You won because I got to cocky to remember that oddish learned Acid and Sweet Scent at a low level. And that Razor Leaf really threw me for a loop."

I blinked, taking the bills, "Thanks." I said, putting the bills into my wallet before I tucked it back into my bag.

"Think nothing of it. I should know better than to underestimate a trainer, new or not." He said, grinning down at me, "Let's head back to the center together. Both of us need to heal our pokemon after all. I'm sure your oddish would enjoy it after being hit by a Flamethrower."

I need at the taller boy and followed after him as he turned towards the center, his long blue hair, currently tied into a high tail, flicking with his every step. I resisted the odd urge to reach out and bat at his tail as my eyes remained locked on it the entire walk back. When we reached the center and entered, the boy I fought gave Nurse Joy three pokeballs while I gave her only Evergreen, whom remained free of her ball.

"You only have an oddish?" He asked and I nodded. The boy hummed, placing a tan hand on his chin in thought. I blinked up at him, somehow only just realizing that he was pretty tan, "How about I help you catch a pokémon?"

I grinned up at the taller trainer, my dark eyes sparkling at the thought as I nodded rapidly, "Okay, okay!" He said, chuckling, "I'd better introduce myself first. My name is Tabi Nagai and I'm nineteen. Dumb name, I know. It means 'long journey'. Why I'm named that, I'll never know." He muttered and I giggled, "What's your name?" He asked me.

"I'm Diablo Callarose and I'm eighteen." I said, voice soft as I raised a small, pale hand to shake.

Nagai shook my hand, his much larger hand easily wrapping completely around my own, and his eyes held a bit of a shocked look, "Wouldn't have believed you were eighteen earlier ya know? You're pretty short, even for a girl, and ya look pretty young too." He said and I glared. Nagai raised his hands in a position of surrender as he laughed, "Didn't mean to offend." He said.

I rolled my eyes and Nurse Joy came back with our pokemon. Evergreen hopped from the small tray to balance on my shoulder while Nagai clipped his three pokeballs to his belt, "I'm curious as to your other pokemon." I said as we turned to leave the center.

"You'll see them when we get to the route." He said, "But first, I think you need a sleeping bag. You bag doesn't look as full as one should with a sleeping bag in it." I flushed red and turned my head away.

"I was planning on getting one..." I muttered as we left the center and turned to enter the mart next door. Upon entering, Nagai dragged me to the supplies section. I looked at the sleeping bag for a moment before choosing a black one with green accents and I grabbed three antidotes from the shelf next to them. They'd be useful for when I headed into Viridian Forest.

I paused by the travel clothes last. I didn't know if I had enough so I decided to only get one change of clothes. I picked out some simple khaki shorts and a powder blue shirt with a grey vest. I then picked out a pack containing ten pairs of underwear, that included panties, socks, and bras.

Just as I turned to head to the counter, Nagai reached over my shoulder and took the things from my arms and he grabbed another pack of underwear and four more changes of clothes, "Hey! I don't have that much money!" I yelped, glaring up at him.

He simply grinned down at me, "I'll pay for it all, Callarose." He said, heading to the counter. I stared after him, mouth agape before hurrying after him. By the time I had reached the counter, he had already paid for everything for me.

I mentally cursed my short legs as he collected everything in his arms after putting a silvery card into his pocket, "Dang it Nagai! I was going to pay for my own things!" I growled at him as I shoved the sleeping bag into the bottom of my bag after I had carefully folded and placed my clothes inside over my underwear.

I rearranged my pokéballs next to the antidotes and my potions on the side of my bag next to where I kept my pokédex, "Well you really needed this so I decided to get it for you." Nagai said as he bent over my back and set a small, plastic bag with two luxury balls into my own bag.

"Hey!" I yelped.

"Cheer up. I have a lot more money than you and I'm perfectly happy with helping you out." He said, grinning as he helped me adjust the much heavier bag as I pulled the strap over my shoulder.

"You didn't need to." I said, feeling a bit embarrassed as we left the mart and headed towards the route to Viridian Forest. Nagai simply smiled at me.

He held up a pokéball I recognized as a Lure Ball and tossed it alongside an Ultra Ball and a basic pokéball, releasing three pokémon. The first was obviously his charmeleon but the other two were pokémon I hadn't seen yet.

The first was a long, serpentine pokémon with soft blue scales and white stomach. It had large, violet eyes, a smooth, rounded snout, and a small, white horn upon its forehead between two fluffy white sails that were shapped like wings and curled at their base.

The other pokémon was a large snake-like creature that resembled a cobra and was covered in thick, purple scales. Its large hood started just below its head and had a red and black pattern that looked like an angry face. Its sharp red eyes flicked to look at me before it went to hissing at the blue serpent.

"Sssssaaaaaa!" It hissed to the blue serpent.

"Draaa~" The blue serpent chirped, slithering over to me and coiling itself around me before it rested its head on my shoulder. The blue serpent was a dragonair while the purple cobra was an arbok.

~Evergreen POV~

I stared a the two powerful serpents before my gaze locked with the fire lizard, **"Good to be out in the fresh air again, eh Lovely Airo?"** I heard the arbok say to the draconic serpent.

 **"But of course Garchu. Und et seems az dough our trainer meght 'ave finally found a comb'pay'neun. I told you 'e vasn't 'opeless."** The dragonair chirped happily, her words lined with a thick, french accent as she slithered into a coiled hug around around my trainer, resting her head on the shoulder opposite me. Her sharp gaze flicked to me and she grinned before talking to the arbok, a conversation I easily tuned out.

"My arbok is called Garchu. Dragonair is Airo and my charmeleon is Avilon." I heard the blue furred male say to my trainer. I ignored when my trainer struck up a conversation however.

 **"Hello again cocky lizard."** I said, giving a strained smile to the larger fire type as I hopped from my trainer's shoulder. I narrowed my eyes at the lizard as he growled.

 **"Shut the fuck up ya little weed!"** He hissed, practically spitting flames.

 **"Such language! I'd be surprised if you ever found a mate with that mouth!"** I chirped, taunting the lizard. Served him right for calling my trainer pathetic in our battle!

 **"You little shit!"** He growled, lunging for me. Suddenly, violet needles of energy stuck into the ground between us, preventing him from continueing his attack.

 **"Back away from ze lady you cur!"** I blinked when a little weedle appeared between us, brandishing his tail stinger at the large charmeleon as though it were a human's sword.

 **"Oh my~ Vhat a leetle 'ero!"** I heard the dragonair chirp and I threw her glance to see her watching us with sparkling amethyst eyes.

 **"Back away ya shitty bug!"** The charmeleon hissed.

 **"I insist you hold thine tongue cur! Your foul words may hath poisoned thine lady's thoughts!"** The weedle said, straightening himself to stand taller, causing a few little white stars to fall off his body.

~Callarose POV~

I stared at the weedle as it chirped crazily, its cries almost sounding like a Shakespeare actor as it over dramatized its movements. My eyes twitched as Nagai chuckled. The weedle looked normal enough. A round head, pink snout and seven body segments, with two small round pink feet on six of them and two with spikes. However, instead of being tan in color, it was yellow.

"You should catch it." I jerked my head around to look at Nagai, "It'll be your second pokemon if you do. Don't worry, just have your oddish battle it." I nodded slowly and whistled sharply for Evergreen. She perked up and chirped something to the weedle.

The worm shot off a few needles of violet energy, "Dodge!" I yelped, surprised by the pokémon attacking so suddenly. Evergreen jumped away from several bouts of violet needles.

"Calm down." I heard Nagai say. He placed his hands on my shoulders to stop the slight trembles that wrent my frame , "I know, wild battles are more worrying than trainer battles. They don't follow orders and instead attack at random but just focus on the weedle and keep a distance. Its a low level judging at how clumsy it is. Focus on its movements and wait for it to stumble, then attack."

I nodded and took a deep breath. I kept ordering Evergreen to dodge the bug's attacks and as I did, I noticed what Nagai meant by it being clumsy. Its moves were to big and it wasted a lot of energy in its attacks. It hesitated to attack for brief moments as well. If I had to guess, it likely only just left its hive.

"Razor Leaf!" I ordered right as the weedle stumbled in its attack. Its Poison Sting faltered and Evergreen's glowing leaves of energy swept threw them, knocking them off somewhere before colliding with the little bug and scoring a critical hit.

And like that, the battle was over. I was a little disappointed but I couldn't expect much as it was a weak wild pokémon, "Now throw a pokéball." I glanced at Nagai and nodded before pulling out one of my basic pokéballs. I threw it with my right hand and the ball flew high, curving in a large arch before it hit the weedle. It bounce off and popped open and the weedle suddenly glowed red before becoming a swirling cloud of energy that was sucked into the ball.

The ball snapped closed before it landed with a soft thump in the grass. Its button flashed red and it gave a soft pinging sound as it rocked violently for several seconds before it went still. There was a final, much louder ping as the entire ball flashed, signaling a capture.

I walked over and picked up the pokéball as I scuffed my feet along the ground, throwing dirt over the toxic needles still glowing from where they were stuck in the ground. They were knocked over before they vanished into a few violet sparkles.

I tossed the ball into the air, releasing my newly caught weedle as I tried to ignore the odd ball of excitement in my chest. It immediately acted as though it were dying until I poked it, "Calm down." I muttered, scrunching my nose as I looked down at the little pokémon. I pulled a potion from my bag and sprayed its minor wounds, watching as they healed up before my eyes before putting away what was now a half empty potion bottle. I then pulled out my pokédex and scanned the little pokémon, rolling my eyes as it clung to my leg, looking up at me with sparkling brown eyes, _'Who would've thought a crazy weedle would look so cute?'_

 _ **Weedle, the Hairy Pokémon. Weedle have an extremely acute sense of smell. They are capable of distinguishing their favorite leaves from those it dislikes simply by smelling them.**_

 _ **This weedle is male and knows Poison Sting and String Shot alongside the egg move Electroweb. This Weedle has the ability Run Away, meaning it is quick to flee in battle. It is level six.**_

 _ **This weedle's coloration dictates that it is a shiny pokémon.**_

 _ **Would you like to nickname this weedle?**_

"How do you like the name Buzz?" I asked the pokémon. He wriggled his pink snout and put up a dramatic show, "I'll take that as a no. How about Ochu?" The weedle paused his drama to nod and I smiled and typed it in.

 _ **Weedle is now known as Ochu.**_

I then put away my pokédex as the pokéball appeared to have 'Ochu' ingraved onto its glossy surface. I shrunk to ball and clipped it below Evergreen's before I bent down to allow Ochu to climb up my arm and settle on my head. He scrambled around for a bit, chirping off in a fairly theatrical display before a voice caught mine and Nagai's attention.

"Hey! You with the weedle!" We turned and there was a little kid, around ten years old and he was dressed in what looked like samurai armor, "I am officially issuing a challenge to you!" He said, an enlarged pokéball in his right hand.

Nagai tapped on my shoulder and I looked to him. He bent down, his high tail falling over his shoulder as he spoke, "Trainer basics 101 Callarose. Observe your opponent's pokemon before fighting to try and determine its strong and weak points. Then take advantage of its weak points." I nodded and grinned.

"Thanks." I said before turning back to the battle, "I accept your challenge." The samurai kid cheered before hurling his pokeball into the field. In a flash of light, a large pinsir stood, ready to fight.

It snapped its large, grey pincers menacingly, "Well Ochu, now's as good a time as any for our first battle together." I said and the little bug lept from my hair and got into a battle position. He waved his tiny pink feet before brandishing his tail's stinger as though it were a sword.

I could practically feel the large, drawn on sweat drop slap itself onto the back of my head as I watched Ochu act like some sort of Shakespearian actor, _'Why do I get the feeling that he'd love contests...'_ I thought absently.

I pulled out my pokédex and scanned the pinsir quickly, curious as to what it'd say. I'd never really given much thought to remembering pokémon's dex entries after all.

 _ **Pinsir, the Stagbeetle Pokémon. Pinsir is astoundingly strong. It can grip a foe twice its weight in its horns and easily lift it. This pokémon's movements turn sluggish in cold places.**_

I put my pokédex away, only one thought ringing in my mind, _'Considering it can weigh up to one hundred and twenty pounds, then wow its horrifyingly strong...'_

I sighed I glanced back at the pinsir. It was a bit bigger than pinsir was suppossed to be, something that was terrifying seeing as they were usually four feet and eleven inches tall, the exact same height as myself. This one had to be the same height as a gardevoir. It didn't look like it'd be able to take to many hits, but with how strong its pincers looked, it'd probably be able to deal more damage than I'd like to think about.

I gave a slight, firm nod of my head as I mutter to myself, "Stay quick, avoid hits... One hit and I'm likely done for..."

"Alright Pinsir! Use Vice Grip!" The kid commanded when he saw I was ready. The large bug grumbled in confirmation and charged, though its movements were clumsy and slow.

"Stop it with String Shot! Follow up with Poison Sting!" I commanded in a sharp tone. Ochu sprang into action, moving a lot quicker than you'd think a worm would. Thick, white silk sprayed from his small pink snout, liquid for the time being before it connected with the ground and the pinsir's feet. The silk then hardened into a sticky mass, and the much larger bug was stuck.

Ochu then swung his tail in an arching motion, his tail spike flashing violet for a moment before several needles made up of violet energy were thrown at the pinsir. They struck and the large bug grumbled in pain at the poison move. It was by no means strong, but a long enough barrage would poison it for sure.

"Break free and use Seismic Toss!" I narrowed my eyes as the bug type thrashed in its silky prison. It was probably around level ten if it knew Seismic Toss.

"Keep up the Poison Sting!" The little weedle immediately fired off a large barrage of tiny violet needles, firing them so quickly that it felt as though I were watch a barrage of arrows strike down on an army of orks.

I paused for a moment as Ochu kept attacking the pinsir, _'Did I really just liken Poison Sting to a scene in the Lord Of the Rings movies?... Yes I did...'_ I shook my head and focused on the battle as the pinsir broke free.

It was panting in exaustion from the constant onslaught of attacks, though it still wasn't poisoned, "Electroweb!" Ochu sucked in a sharp breath before he spat out a large glob of webbing that spread out to look like a spider's web. It was golden in color and electricity danced across it as it covered the pinsir, shocking and immobolizing it.

However it had yet to go down, _'How many hits is it going to take! Poison Sting did a lot of damage to it and it isn't even a strong move! It should be done for by now!'_

"Vice Grip!" The pinsir swooped down on Ochu, snatching him up and squeezing him tightly between its powerful pincers. Ochu chattered in pain as I growled under my breath.

"Poison Sting!" Ochu spat out the violet needles this time, rather then making them form in the air, and that was finally enough the knock out the pinsir. The large bug groaned before it collapsed, releasing Ochu whom sprang away. It was recalled and its trainer sighed and walked up to me, pulling out a small, bronze coin that read 100 and a bill reading 500.

"Thanks for the battle! You were a worthy opponent!" He said very loudly.

I twitched as I took the money and put it into my wallet, "You're welcome." I said to the kid just as he ran off back to Viridian City. I stared after him for a moment before turning back to Nagai as Ochu crawled to sit next to my feet, "So what now?" I asked him.

"Now, I'm heading off. You would be better off going back to the center in town and healing that weedle." He said, pointing down to Ochu, "Tell you what. If you get through Viridian Forest by yourself, then I'll help you learn how to train your pokémon on certain abilities. Before I head off though..."

Nagai pulled a small book from the small bag attached to the belt around his waist and held it out to me, "Take this. It'll give you instructions on how to look up what moves a pokemon can learn on your pokedex." I took the book. It had a blue cover with a white pokéball symbol on it and its cover read 'Searching the Pokédex for Beginners'.

I looked up to thank Nagai only to find that he'd vanished, "That's odd..." I muttered as I unclipped Ochu's and Evergreen's pokéballs. I recalled the weed and hairy pokémon before I shrunk and hooked the balls back on my bag's strap. I then started walking back to Viridian City, intent on healing my pokémon and getting into Viridian Forest before nightfall.

A quick glance at the sky told me it was around noon, so I had plenty of time.

~~~~~~~~~~/Bunny Scene Jump\~~~~~~~~~~

By the time I had gotten back to the center, I was pretty tired from the long walk, "Gosh, traveling is nothing like the games or anime makes it seem... Its a lot longer and more tiresome... Made worse that I'm not used to walking so much..." I grumbled as I entered the pokémon center.

I walked up to the counter as I glanced around, noticing it was pretty empty this time of day, "Nurse Joy?" I called, keeping my voice soft as I looked over the counter. Instead of the tall, pink haired nurse, a pokémon came up to me instead.

It was pretty big, only about a foot shorter than myself. It was pink and egg-like in shape and three, almost hair-like growths on the sides of its head, each tipped in a much darker pink. It had a large egg in a dark pink pouch on its stomach and it had stubby arms and dark pink feet with a short tail.

"ChanSey!" It chirped, sounding very cheerful.

"Hello Chansey." I said, smiling down at it, "I was wondering where Nurse Joy is. I wanted to get my pokémon healed up." The pokémon blinked large, black eyes before it walked behind the counter and pulled out a small tray that it set atop the counter.

The tray was dark grey in color with six slots for pokéballs in it, "Oh so you're healing my pokémon then?" I asked and the pokemon chirped, nodding, "Alright then." I said, unclipping my two pokéballs and setting them into the tray.

Chansey then took the little tray, heading through a door behind the counter and leaving me to wait. I sighed before turning to sit down on a cushy couch for a bit. I didn't really have to wait as long as I'd thought though. The chansey came back after only a couple minutes but when it handed me my pokéballs, I noticed one problem.

Though the chansey had left before I got the chance to mention it. Instead of two pokéballs, there were now three. The third being a rather soft, plush feeling pokéball that shrunk and grew like my others. It was also designed to look just like a dream ball. I had no clue what to do so I instead just clipped all three balls to my bag and left the center.

I was soon back on the route I had caught Ochu on. I held up the squishy feeling pokéball, now unshrunk, and pressed the button. The pokémon released simply sat there, staring at me before tilting its head, "Bun?" Its tone was questioning.

It looked like a small brown rabbit, about the size of a house cat. It had mostly short, brown fur, aside from the thicky, fluffy yellow fur around its lower body and feet, fluffy yellow tail, and fluffy yellow tufts of fur on the backside of the ends of its long ears. It had large, blue eyes and a tiny pink nose with yellow spots above its eyes.

"A buneary?" I questioned the air, though I did think it looked cute wearing the little bowtie and tailcoat. I brought out my pokédex slowly, highly uncertain it'd have any information, but to my surprise, it did.

 _ **Buneary, the Rabbit Pokémon. When it senses danger, it perks up its ears. On cold nights, it sleeps with its head tucked into its fur.**_

 _ **This Buneary is male and knows Defense Curl, Pound, and the egg move Thunder Punch. It has the ability Limber meaning it cannot be paralyzed. This Buneary is level seven.**_

 _ **This Buneary is named Karu.**_

I was surprised it aready had a name. So it likely had another trainer, "Wait a second." I muttered, thinking a moment, "I've noticed a trend. My pokédex only tells me all the extra information when its my pokémon... So this buneary is technically mine? But that doesn't make any sense! I haven't caught one!"

I sighed, letting the subject go for now. I put away my pokédex and went to recall the buneary, but it jumped out of the way of the red beam. I rose a brow, "Don't like pokéballs?" I asked him.

Karu shook his head, ears pulled back as he glared at me, "Alright then. No pokéball for you." I said as I shrunk the ball and clipped it to my bag. I then started walking, hoping to get to Viridian Forest before nightfall. Karu hesitated a moment before following after me.

One strange thing after another keeps happening... When am I going to get home?

~~~~~~~~~~/o0o\~~~~~~~~~~

Name: Callarose Diablo (Catherine)

Age: 18

Sex: Female

Pokémon Carry Limit: 6

Poké: 2400

Badges: N/A

Ribbons: N/A

Place of Birth: Unknown

Home Town: Unknown

Crimes: N/A

Heroic Deeds: N/A

Items: 4 basic pokéballs, 3 basic potions, pokedex, glasses, wallet, cellphone, sleeping bag, 3 antidotes, 4 changes of clothes, 9 changes of underclothes, 2 luxury balls.

1.) Evergreen(Oddish) - Grass/Poison - Female - Lv12 - Chlorophyll - N/A - Absorb, Sweet Scent, Acid - Synthesis, Petal Dance, Razor Leaf - Smaller than average. Cannot use Petal Dance or Synthesis properly. Caught it a safari ball.

2.) Karu(Buneary) - Normal - Male - Lv7 - Limber - N/A - Defense Curl, Pound - Thunder Punch - Given to Callarose by an odd man. Is able to use its egg move despite having little training. Wears a tailcoat and bowtie. Caught in a dream ball.

3.) *Ochu(Weedle) - Bug/Poison - Male - Lv6 - Run Away - N/A - Poison Sting, String Shot - Electroweb - Hyper and overdramatic. Likes to show off. Caught in a basic pokeball.

~~~~~~~~~~/o0o\~~~~~~~~~~

Name: Nagai Tabi (Long Journey)

Age: 19

Sex: Male

Pokémon Carry Limit: 6

Poké: Unknown

Badges: Unknown

Ribbons: Unknown

Place of Birth: Johto

Home Town: Goldenrod City

Crimes: N/A

Heroic Deeds: N/A

Items: Unknown

1.) Avilon(Charmeleon) - Fire - Male - Lv19 - Blaze - N/A - Scratch, Growl, Ember, Smokescreen, Dragon Rage, Flamethrower - Metal Claw - Foul mouthed.

2.) Airo(Dragonair) - Dragon - Female - Lv35 - Marvel Scale - N/A - Twister, Thunder Wave, Dragon Rage, Slam, Agility, Dragon Tail - Supersonic, Extreme Speed, Dragon Dance - French accent.

3.) Garchu(Arbok) - Poison - Male - Lv30 - Intimidate - N/A - Ice Fang, Thunder Fang, Fire Fang, Crunch, Screech, Glare- Poison Fang, Seed Bomb - Is a flirt.

 **(A/N I wanted to explain some things about Callarose. She knows just about everything about pokemon, but all that can really apply is her knowledge of moves, evolution, and levels. She has no experiance battling in reality so she is, despite knowing as much as she does, a novice trainer. While I'd classify her as an Ace Trainer, she is more of a budding ace. While she seems overpowered for having won her first two battles, please be noted that she will lose battles as I have plans to have some chapters where there are up to two or three battles a chapter, however they won't occur very often. By Johto, I will say that she'll be a lot more confident in her abilities as a trainer. Oh and Callarose didn't battle a relative of Damian. I know I likely won't mention him but Damian had short blue hair and violet eyes. Not long blue hair and green eyes. He also didn't have a charmeleon, only a charmander that he abandonded. I've gone ahead and written him a bio already as he will be met again later. And to explain the shiny weedle. In my original, I caught a shiny magikarp in the first chapter. I wanted my first caught pokemon to be kept shiny, however I wanted it to be a pokemon I'm more familier with and have actually used in the pokemon games. I was decideing between Caterpie and Weedle and I settled on weedle because I see it a lot less often than caterpie. Thanks for reading! Follow, Favorite, and Review!)**


End file.
